


Aromatic Ambiance

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Aromatic Ambiance

With his sense of smell, he could make his way through the house blindfolded. The kitchen faced East to catch the rising sun. It smelled of onions, fresh bread, roast beef, and red wine on this night. The sitting room faced West, the last rays of light brightening the room. Ink, parchment, musty books, and candle wax scented the air. 

The bedroom had a most unusual combination of aromas: Harry's mild cologne sat on top of their dresser, sweat and come from their bodies clung to the sheets, the wardrobe offered cedar to keep away the moths.

Severus inhaled deeply.


End file.
